Only Faintly
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: “I live here because I lost something.” the feeling in her chest constricted and squeezed almost painfully. She would question why she was there, and only faintly did she remember that this was a punishment she brought onto herself. Companion of Want


**I do not own Artemis Fowl, though I do own the female character.**

* * *

She woke to find herself in a field of rich purple grass. Only faintly did she remember that this would be peculiar.

Bright glowing lights seemed to float in the wind, circling around her gracefully. Shards of colors lit the air, gently casting its shadows on her pale skin.

Somewhere far away, a soft melody of a piano played, followed with the sadness of a violin. The piano's melody continued repeatedly, but the violin's sweet tune was staggered and unharmonious.

Blinking her dark eyes the girl stared at the sky as it cast an eternal sunrise above her head. Moving forwards are quietly as possible, she bumped her bare foot against a stack of books, and suddenly mounds seemed to appear in front of her.

These were the only remnants of her past that she could not part with.

Though they were taken care of cautiously, time had seemed to have gotten to them, a thin layer dust covering their covers.

Smiling slightly, she dusted the covers, making them shine brightly. Then she set them down carefully, as to keep the books in its new condition.

One by one, the white pages seemed to illuminate, refracting the reds, greens, and blues in the air. In unison they whispered their stories to her.

She twisted her black hair in her fingers, the faint lyrical tune still playing, lulling her into a deep sleep.

It was a lonely world, but the bittersweet struggle of the stringed instrument and the consistent air of the piano gave her comfort.

Only faintly did she remember that her even being in such a place would be peculiar.

For what seemed like countless months, days, hours, minutes, seconds, the girl lived in the field of purple grass. She learned to walk silently, sit silently, care for her books silently.

Sometimes she would question why she was born into such a lonely world, and only faintly would she remember that this was a punishment she brought onto herself.

Then her heart would ache with a dull want.

Suddenly she realized her bright and melodious world had been disrupted.

At first she didn't dare and look as the purple grass seemed to shrink and thin into a lavish and ornate carpet. The sunrise seemed to paint itself onto four walls, the white trimming morphed from strings of clouds.

The colors no longer drifted endlessly, but rested itself into stain glass or onto the ground as if in sleep.

This was a room, something told her faintly.

She turned her head to the right, and a memorable piano sat in the shadows, a violin with a broken neck resting at its feet.

Standing in front of her was a boy beautiful enough to be an angel.

"Hello." She smiled gently as she greeted him, "It has been awhile since anyone has come in here."

Indeed it had been a long time. Somehow in her joy of another human standing in front of her, she could feel that this was something breaking her penalty.

Under his dark hair, the young man's face scrunched up only slightly, very quickly.

The girl walked to him, feeling the carpet pad against her feet.

"What is your name?"

And somehow, she could feel his pain mix in with her continuous dull ache.

"My name is not as important as your health." He tried to press as coldly as he could, his sky blue and hazel eyes revealing what it really cost him to say such a thing.

This room was silent of music to her. The words constrained, yet even more pleasant then the song she had been hearing.

"You are… a doctor, then?" she asked, almost delighted by such a strange conversation.

He walked over to the grand piano, even light steps were startling in noise to her. He brushed the black cover of the instrument, as if relieving it from its endless playing.

The boy then leaned over to pick up the violin. In his hands it seemed to rest contentedly, as if it could finally cease its struggling.

"Yes…" He replied, "I was wondering if you could tell me why you have locked yourself in this room for such a long time."

"I can't tell you all of it." She answered truthfully but regretfully, a locked room of memories seemed to burst open, his question as a key. "I couldn't save something…" the girl's voice trailed off as she turned to look at a window pane with the picture of a brilliant bird flying into a glass sunset. Somehow she knew she was the cause of her own loss.

The ache seemed to increase as she tried to turn her head towards him.

She spread her palms open and stepped forward so that a red glow would cover her hands, making them red with her crime. "It has been…" faintly something whispered how long, "a year since I've gone outside, hasn't it?"

He nodded, his hair shook like an apprehensive black night. The young man suddenly pushed her slightly back, his hands now under the shard of crimson color.

The action reminded her of something barely within her grasp of memory.

"I live here… because I lost something… I couldn't save the last thing I wanted…" the feeling in her chest constricted and squeezed almost painfully.

"I wanted to tell him a lot of things…" she knew it, even though she didn't know who "he" was, "But I couldn't."

Because he died.

Silence seemed to stifle the room until he told her that he would come the next morning. She responded happily, agreeing as the feeling of want lessoned into a dull ache once again.

Only faintly, as he closed the door silently with the violin in his hand, did she remember that the appearance of this cold but kind boy meant that this bittersweet feeling of want would eventually fade.

Only faintly did she remember that this meant that the curse that she had brought upon herself had been broken.

* * *

**Now I dare you to go back and read _Want_ to find the parallels between Artemis' POV and the girl's. (Kudos and cookies to the person that finds the main parallel!)  
**

**Yes, I was spurred on _Yovenou_ to try and make a sort of sequel of sorts. It's more of a companion, I suppose. **

**Look forward for some prequels sometime down the road... **

**As always, please review, and thank you for reading! (Hope you enjoyed it!)**


End file.
